Compromised
by x-thebill-x
Summary: The team soon find out that the ARC has been compromised, by someone they thought would never come back. They find out too late, which has devastating consequences. COMPLETE
1. Intro

**Intro**

My first Primeval fic. The team soon find out that the ARC has been compromised, by someone they thought would never come back. They find out too late, which has devastating consequences.

Set after season 2! Everything and everyone I right about belong to ITV, except for a few characters that I might make up.


	2. Quiet Day?

**Quiet day?**

Professor Nick Cutter sat in his office; it had been a quiet day so far, no anomalies and nothing to stress him. He looked around his office, the blue walls staring back at him, paint peeling away at the corners. In the corner a pot plant was dying for water, its leaves turning brown and about to drop off. He looked down at his desk, it was cluttered with junk. From a stapler to a beeping machine which he had completely forgotten what did. His eyes rested on a photograph, of him and Stephen one week after they had caught a tyrannosaurus. He remembered it well; Abby had taken it whilst they were in the Arc mucking around. Nick picked it up and held it in his hand, it had been a week now since Stephens's funeral, and he missed him more and more everyday. Of course he never let any one know this, only when he was in his office could he start to thin about it. He was interrupted by someone knocking at the door, He put the photograph back onto his desk.

"Come in." He said.

Jenny Lewis appeared at the door, her dark brown eyes and curly brown hair looked stunning to him. There was one thing he could never tell her; he fell in love with Claudia Brown, the person who looked exactly the same as here. He stepped through an anomaly and when he came back through know-one had ever heard of her. Only him and his estranged wife Helen knew about her. It almost killed him every time he looked her, knowing that the woman he loved was now gone. He didn't know how long for, or if she was ever coming back.

"Nick, Nick."

He broke out of his daydream. "Yes sorry, my head was in the clouds." He smiled.

"Lester wants you in his office."

"Yeah ok,"

"Are you ok?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah of course, why wouldn't I be?" He answered.

"You know why, you don't have to pretend to be strong all the time. It all hit us hard when Stephen died. You don't have to go through it on your own." She smiled.

"Really, I'm fine Jenny."

He got up and headed for Lester's office, wondering what he had done wrong now.

* * *

**Let me know what you think about this story! All advise appreciated!:)**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. We've Been Compromised

**We've Been Compromised!**

Nick made his way through the ARC, Lester's office was on the top floor at the far end of the building. He started to climb the stairs and saw that Conner was in the office as well. They were both crowded over the computer, something was wrong really wrong. He opened the glass door and walked over to the desk.

"What's the problem?" He asked when he reached the computer.

"The network's down, and the phone lines aren't working." Lester explained.

"I think something's wrong, we cant through to the people in the armoury." Said Conner.

"We've been compromised." Nick gasped.

But before anyone could say anything else, gunfire erupted all around the ARC and glass fell everywhere. Nick, Conner and Lester all leaped to the ground as and initial reaction.

"What the hell's going on?" Lester shouted over the gun fire.

"I don't know!" Nick shouted back. Glass carried on raining down on them, so they kept their heads down. When the shots stopped Nick looked up and saw armed men coming up the stairs. They reached Lester's door quickly.

"Get up now! Hands on your head!"

The three of them started to get up and Nick was punched in the stomach when he didn't move quick enough. He fell to the floor winded and coughing.

"I said get up!" The leader said.

Lester and Conner were already having their hands cuffed behind their backs as Nick got up. The leader grabbed him roughly and shoved him against the wall. He set a pair of handcuffs on his wrists, behind his back.

"All of you get down stairs." He snarled.

"You first." He said pointing the gun at Nick's head.

Nick led the way down the stairs and saw Abby and Jenny in the main room, handcuffed and armed men surrounding them. He saw in the corner of the room, a few security guards dead. When they all reached the bottom of the stairs, he was kneeled on the floor next to Jenny. Her eyes met his, and he read fear. He tried to give her a reassuring smile, but it didn't really work.

Other the other side of the main room, two people walked in, Nick recognised them both straight away, as the leaders obviously. He gasped as the second person walked in; it was someone he thought to be dead. Helen Cutter and Stephen Hart.

* * *

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Back From The Dead

**Back From The Dead**

_The creatures were escaping, if they got out to the outside world, everyone would die eventually. Nick, Stephen and Helen had a plan, the animals would return to the feeding room when the alarm went. So they all went to the room and Nick sounded the alarm. They started to walk out when a dinosaur grabbed Helen's leg and the door was closing. Stephen had to shoot the door controls so that she wasn't stuck in there. He then shot the dinosaur, but they soon all realised that whoever shut the door, had to lock it from the inside. Nick volunteered but Stephen overpowered him and locked himself inside. Helen slipped away whilst Nick watched the creatures surround Stephen, and watched as he was ripped apart. Nick thought that was the last time he was going to see Stephen, until now…_

* * *

Stephen and Helen walked over, Helen kneeled her self down to Nick's level.

"Hello Nick."

"What's going on?" He asked as calmly as he could. But everyone could hear the tension in his voice.

"Come with me and you'll find out." Before he could say anything else, he was hauled up off the floor and pushed forward.

"Don't hurt them." He warned Helen.

"If you do as your told, I won't hurt them." She smiled back.

She pointed to Jenny, "Bring her as well, and lock the others in the staff room."

"Yes Ma'am" one of the henchman said.

Nick and Jenny followed Helen and Stephen whilst the others were taken away to the staff room.

* * *

Nick entered the control room, Helen's people had already started getting to work on wiring all of their computers up to the mainframe. Nick and Jenny were ordered to sit in the chairs, Nick was eager to find out what the hell was going on.

"So come on then, what's going on?"

"Do you want the whole story?" Helen asked back.

"The whole story." Nick answered.

"If you're wondering, Stephen did die, but after the funeral I bought him back."

"How?"

"Nick if you want the whole story, then just listen. Anyway I'm not going into details, because quite honestly Nick, you wouldn't understand."

"Try me." He said.

"Ok. I went through numerous anomalies until I could find the right one to warn Stephen, whilst the duplicate of him died, the real one lived on."

Nick now turned to Stephen, "That still doesn't explain why you're doing this."

"Because, I can, and because I've died once Cutter. I didn't like it, life is too short, you should try and do all you can. And I want to see all those wonderful things that Helen's seen. Don't you want to go to the future, and find out what's going to happen?"

"No, Life is the way it's supposed to be, you're not meant to change it or find out what's going to happen."

"That's you're problem Cutter, you're just not ambitious, that was always you're weakness."

"What's happened to you?" He asked.

"I've finally realised what life is all about."

"You're mad." Jenny said. Nick had almost forgotton that she was there, and was surprised she was speaking up.

"Maybe," Helen cut in, "But I'd rather be where I am than where you are." She said grabbing her neck.

"Leave her alone!" Nick shouted struggling in the chair.

"Just what I thought," Helen smirked. "Nick still has feelings for you, he's not man enough to admit it."

She let go off Jenny and walked away from them both. She went and sat by Stephen and stared at Nick. "So tell me Nick did you ever find out what happened to Claudia?"…

* * *

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Claudia Brown

**Claudia Brown**

"What do you mean, who's Claudia?" Jenny asked.

"What Nick hasn't told you?" Helen answered.

"Well?" Jenny asked turning to Nick.

"It's complicated." Nick simply said.

"For god's sake Nick, life's complicated. Just tell me!" She shouted.

"Claudia Brown, is you. Well sort of. Me and Helen went through an anomaly to the past, I came back and know one had ever heard of Claudia Brown. Suddenly you show up, looking exactly the same as Claudia. The only thing different was no memories." He said without looking at her.

"What and you were in love with her?"

Nick looked up, "Yes I was."

Jenny didn't know what to say, how was she supposed to believe all of this. But she did, by the way that Nick looked at her all the time, she never understood before but now she did.

* * *

Conner, Abby and Lester were led into the staff room, they'd stripped everything out of it. Now it was just bare, the door was locked behind them.

"What the hell is going on?" Conner said.

"I don't know but something bad." Abby answered, sliding down the wall in the far corner.

Conner walked over and joined her, they both sat together and Abby rested her head on Conner's shoulders.

"Will you two cut that out, and help me find a way out of here." Lester said sounding annoyed.

"There's no way out of here, we've got our hands handcuffed behind our backs. There's nothing in the room, the guards outside the door are armed and know one is coming to get us out!" They both shouted in unison.

"What the hell is Stephen playing at?" Lester whispered to himself.

* * *

"Dou know what happened to her?" Nick asked Helen.

"Yes, it's because of us Nick. Remember that day, we went through the anomaly, I don't know why but we should have died there. Because you found the site before, you knew what was going to happen so we survived. But you know as well as I do, change just a small thing in the past, then everything changes in the future. Claudia Brown was no more, but because you could never forget her, time created an echo, which was Jenny. Because we didn't die, Claudia never existed. Jenny is nothing more than an echo of time, that's why she doesn't have Claudia's memories, yet she looks exactly the same as her."

"How did you find that out?" Nick asked.

"Research, the same way I find anything else." She answered.

"So how can you and Nick remember Claudia?" Jenny asked.

"Because we were at the middle of it all, when everything changed we were there. We couldn't forget, the others didn't forget, it's just the fact that Claudia Brown never existed. Except for me and Nick know one can ever remember her, because there is no evidence of her ever living."

Helen's watch beeped. "It's time." She said to Stephen.

"Time for what" Nick asked.

"Time to rule the world." Stephen smirked.

* * *

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Rule The World

**Rule The World**

"Yeah you and me we can ride on a star  
If you stay with me girl  
We can rule the world-  
Yeah you and me we can light up the sky  
If you stay by my side  
We can rule the world!" Helen and Stephen sang to the record, much to the annoyance of Jenny and Nick. Nick still couldn't believe it, this wasn't Stephen. Finally they stopped the record and walked over to the mainframe, leaving Nick and Jenny in the corner to talk.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

"Yeah, it's just all of this, how could it happen?"

"I know what you mean," Nick said glaring at Stephen, the man who used to be his best friend.

"It's going to be alright. I promise." Nick said to Jenny smiling at her. He then turned to stare at Stephen, he caught his eye. Which confused him even more, because what he saw was his old friend back again. What was Stephen up to?

* * *

Lester was still pacing up and down when some guards came in and told them all to get up. They all obeyed, having no other option than to do what they said. Abby stood by Conner as they were taken along the corridor towards the control room.

"What's going on?" Connor whispered to Abby as they waited outside the door.

"I don't know, but nothing good." she answered.

* * *

Helen and Stephen had been over at the computers for a while now, Nick was trying to see what they were doing but couldn't quite see. Stephen looked around and walked over to Nick, knowone else noticed.

"What do you want?" Nick said bitterly.

"To say I'm sorry, and that I'm going to get you out of this." He whispered as he walked past. Nick watched as he walked away and wondered what the hell Stephen was going on about.

Suddenly the door opened and the others were led through.

"Ahh just in time for the show." Helen said.

"What's going on." Nick asked.

But before anyone could answer an anomaly appeared in the middle of the control room, then he realised Helen had created it.

"Where does that lead to?" Lester asked.

"The future." Helen replied.

* * *

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. The Future

**The Future**

Nick stared into the anomaly, it really led to the future. But how dangerous was that? seeing the future. Helen had noticed Nick staring into the anomaly and walked over to him.

"Beautiful isn't it Nick, just think the future is waiting for us on the other side. Waiting to be discovered."

"Us?" Nick said snapping back into reality. "What do you mean us? I'm not going anywhere with you." He said back. She looked hurt by his remark and nodded to some of her men.

"Oh you will come with me Nick, you and Jenny."

Nick couldn't refuse; he didn't want Jenny to get hurt. He let Helen's men uncuff his hands, and be walked over to the anomaly. Helen turned to Stephen.

"If we're not back in 1 hour, then kill all of them." She said pointing to Lester, Abby and Conner. Stephen nodded, as Helen turned to Nick.

"If you try anything, Jenny will die first." She said.

When Nick didn't reply Helen pushed him through the anomaly, and Jenny followed. They both stepped into the future.

* * *

Stephen turned to the guards, "You can leave us alone now." He said. The guards nodded and all left the control room.

"What happened to you?" Abby said. Stephen walked over to her.

"I'm going to get you out of here," He said holding her arm.

"What do you mean?" Lester asked.

"I don't like what Helen's doing, she wants to change the world. So that she can rule it. Too many people would die, I just can't do it." He answered.

"I don't believe you," Abby said.

"I'll prove it," Stephen said undoing her handcuffs. He gave her his loaded gun.

"Shoot me," He then said.

Abby looked into his eyes, they were the same eyes she saw when they first met. The eyes of love, not evil and hate. "I believe you." She whispered.

He smiled, "Good now we've got to think up of a plan to stop Helen, and save the future of this world."

"Not much to do then." Lester said smiling.

* * *

Nick stepped into the future, he looked around and saw the ARC but it looked different, it was more 'hi-tech' as Conner would say. The walls were metal, probably bullet proof. There was holographic computer systems everywhere, and it all just looked so new.

"Why did you bring me here?" Nick asked.

"Because I need your help Nick, and I thought if I did something for you then you would do something for me."

"Help, you want my help? Well you've got a funny way of asking." He shouted.

"Just come with me, and you will appreciate it." She said.

Nick was curious and followed her to a room, she entered a code and the door opened. What he saw was unreal, so unreal all he could do was stare for a while. He was staring right at someone he thought he would never see again.

"Claudia Brown." He whispered.

* * *

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. The Escape

**OMG I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages! anyway here it hope u like it! :)**** P.S. we're getting near the end of the story now!**

* * *

**The Escape**

Nick stared at the person in front of him, how could this be real? Claudia looked and stared into Nicks eyes. It nearly broke his heart to see her, the cuts on her arms and legs. Her hurt and lifeless eyes staring up at him.

"Nick?" She managed to whisper. It took all of her strength to get up, Nick ran towards her. Dreaming about this moment for months, if only it was under better circumstances. They finally fell into each others arms, she was crying. Even Nick was crying, holding her so close. Not ever wanting to let her go, in case she disappeared again.

"I've missed you so much." She said through tears.

He pulled back and looked at her. "What happened to you?"

Helen answered this question, "She was stuck between time Nick, I found her and brought her here."

"And you kept her here all this time." Nick said angrily, turning back to Claudia and giving her a wink. He turned to Jenny and nodded. Jenny grabbed the guard and kneed him in the stomach, whilst Nick charged at Helen before she could aim the gun at them. Jenny floored the guard with a few simple moves, Nick ran into Helen. The gun fell out of her hand and she slammed against the wall, and slid down. Nick grabbed Claudia and Jenny and starting running with them towards the exit.

"I'll get you out of here." He whispered to Claudia.

* * *

Stephen, Abby, Conner and Lester were now making their way through the ARC, they had to get to the anomaly before Helen unleashed her plan. Suddenly from around the corner, two guards appeared. This was a problem the were between them and their destination. Stephen didn't want to make noise to attract attention.

"Lester, you take out the guy on the right, I've got the one on the left." He whispered. The two set off up the corridor, leaving Abby and Conner looking out for any other guards.

"Abby." Conner whispered.

"What?" She said back.

"Well, I um… if we die, I just want you to know that, well umm… well that I love you." He blurted out the last part.

She turned to face him, "Conner this isn't really the best of times to be telling me." She answered. Conner blushed, and she turned away.

"But I'm glad you did though," She whispered back.

* * *

Nick, Jenny and Claudia were running down numerous corridors trying to find a way out. Red lights were flashing and the alarm had been set off, meaning that people were looking for them. It was a bit weird for Nick, he was with two women that looked exactly the same but didn't know each other.

"Over here." Claudia said peering through a gap in the door. "I can see the anomaly."

Nick saw it to now, starting to fade. There were a few guards patrolling, but if they were quick they would make it.

* * *

Stephen took out the two guards with ease and hid them in a storage room, Abby and Conner went forward to meet them.

"It's just beyond that door." Stephen whispered. "We just need to get in there, guards shouldn't be in there now."

"Ok," Lester said. "Let's go." Stephen said sprinting towards the door.

* * *

Nick had decided; they had to run for it if they were going to get out of here. It wasn't an ideal plan, but it was the only one he had. He turned to Claudia and she looked at him, their eyes locking once again. Their lips met as they grew closer, and they kissed passionately for the first time since that dreadful day. They pulled apart after a while and just gazed into each other's eyes.

"I love you." She whispered before getting ready to run.

"I love you too," he said before leading into the room.

The trio sprinted as fast as they could; Jenny made it to the anomaly first. The guards had realised what was going on and turned around starting to shoot at them. The bullets were just missing them. Claudia was next to go through the anomaly. Then Nick saw out of the corner of is eye Helen, pointing the gun at him. BANG! She had excellent aim, and hit him in his right arm as he tumbled through the anomaly to be met by a cold concrete floor. He hit is head hard, the pain was excruciating from his arm. He couldn't see much, he could just hear someone screaming his name and a few more gunshots then another scream. Then it all went blank, he couldn't see anything, he couldn't hear anything, he couldn't feel anything…

* * *

**Wat will happen? who knows lol**

**as usual !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol Xxx**


	9. Complete Madness

**OMG I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages! anyway here it hope u like it! :)**** P.S. This is the last chapter! :(**

* * *

**Complete Madness**

Nick started to open his eyes, he still couldn't here much. Just the sound of people moving around. The pain in his head was still excruciating and he could feel a warm liquid around his arm, it was bandaged though, he then remembered what had happened. Helen had shot him when him, Jenny and Claudia were escaping. Then the thought hit him, where was Claudia? His eyes shot open and sat up, the pain in his head made him wince, but he didn't care. Stephen ran over to him.

"Mate take it easy, you've been shot."

"Stephen what the hell's going on, where's Claudia. And I'm not your mate." He added.

"Nick it's alright, he helped us." Abby said from somewhere Nick couldn't see.

He stood up and looked around, everyone was in the room. Jenny, Conner, Abby, Stephen and Lester with a gun-shot wound in his arm." Nick was amused by this at first, Claudia wasn't anywhere to be seen though.

Nick turned to Stephen, "You still haven't answered my question. Where's Claudia?"

"Nick, I'm sorry. Helen took her."

"What do you mean Helen took her?" Nick shouted.

"When you 3 came through Helen followed with a few men. Claudia was closest, Helen grabbed her and during the fire fight she went back through the anomaly. Lester was shot and a few of our guards dead, and you were unconscious. It was chaos everywhere Nick, I'm sorry we couldn't stop her."

Nick couldn't believe this, he had lost her once and now he was losing her again, wait a minute he wouldn't go through this again. He barged through Stephen and looked for the anomaly.

"Where is it?" Nick screamed.

"I'm sorry Nick, it closed after she left." Jenny answered.

"No, this can't be happening." Nick said.

"Cutter sit down, you're injured" Stephen said.

Nick grabbed a gun from the table and had Stephen up against the wall in seconds. "You caused this." He spat.

"No, Helen did. I went along with it so I could stop her when it mattered." He said back.

"Shooting me isn't going to bring her back." He said. Nick knew Stephen was right, so he let go and went and sat in the chair.

* * *

There was an awkward silence for a while, which was broken by the sound of Nick's phone ringing. He picked it up and answered it.

"Hello."

"Nick…" A scared voice said on the other side of the phone.

"Claudia? Are you alright, where are you?"

"She's fine Nick." Said Helen.

"Helen you better bring me back or I swear I'll find you and kill you." He said bitterly.

"How's the arm Nick, didn't shoot it too hard did I?" She said into the phone.

"What do you want?" He said.

"I want you to come through the anomaly that's going to open in the Arc in a minute. And you have to come alone or I will put a bullet through Miss Brown's head." She said.

Nick sighed. "Ok." He ended the call and stood up.

"Nick what did she say." Stephen said.

"I'm going alone," he said as the anomaly opened in front of him.

"No you're not," Stephen said.

Nick held the gun up, "if I don't then Claudia dies, so move out of my way."

Stephen saw how hurt Nick was, he moved out of the way. Nick put the gun down on the table before he left.

Everyone watched as Nick walked through the anomaly.

* * *

Nick stepped into a blaze of heat hitting his face. He could hear screaming all around him and when he opened his eyes, he was shocked what he saw. He must be in the future, because he'd never heard of anything like this. He saw London but it was all gone, building's destroyed missiles dropping down everywhere, then he saw creatures, every kind roaming the streets ripping people to shreds. He couldn't watch anymore and turned away. He looked around he was on a cliff the anomaly had disappeared and then he saw her.

Helen had her arm around Claudia's neck and a gun to her head. Nick looked straight into Claudia's eyes, she looked so scared.

"Hello Nick." Helen said pushing Claudia forwards a bit. Nick saw Helen had a device strapped around her, he guessed it was what she used to trigger anomalies. Potentially she could destroy the world with this, or make it the way she wanted it to be.

"What is this place?" Nick asked trying to sound calm. When he really wasn't, he wanted to run up to her and rip her heart out, just like she had done to him.

"This Nick, is the end of the world." Helen smirked.

Nick smiled, "Should have known you'd come to a place like this, you're all about destruction. Everything you touch dies."

"Shutup Nick, Shutup!" She tightened her grip around Claudia.

"Just let her go," Nick said.

"No."

"Your fight is with me, not her."

Helen thought about this for a minute, she wanted Nick to suffer. But she let go of Claudia. Claudia ran to Nick and flew into his arms, he caught and held her close. Helen still held the gun at both of them he knew what he had to do. He let go of Claudia and stepped forward knowing what was going to happen.

"Just do one thing for me Helen, let her go once this is over."

Helen was satisfied with the amount of pain she was going to cause, and nodded. Claudia had just realised what was happening. She started to run forwards. But with one look from Nick she stopped.

"It has to be this way." He whispered. She just stood there whilst he walked forward to Helen who now had the gun to his head. She couldn't watch, knowing that he was doing this for her.

"Just do it." Nick whispered.

* * *

He closed his eyes and was waiting for a gunshot when he heard one and a strong force pushed him backwards. It was funny he didn't feel like he'd just been shot. He opened his eyes in time to see Stephen, he was by Helen. The next part happened in slow motion; Stephen had shot Helen in the arm, forcing her to drop her gun. He had something in his hand. A grenade, _oh god_ Nick thought, the pin had been pulled out. Stephen grabbed hold of Helen. Nick knew from the look in his eye that the device had to be completely destroyed. The Grenade ran out of time, and the force of the blast threw Nick back even further battering his arm, and throwing his head into a spin again. A few seconds after the blast, Claudia came rushing over, she had a cut on her forehead, but apart from that she looked fine.

"Are you ok?" She said

"Yeah I'm fine." He said. He sat up and looked to where Stephen had been standing, "He gave his life to save everyone."

"Come on, let's get back." She said, helping him up. "Stephen made his own choice." She added. Nick had already lost Stephen once, and once again he had saved the world. How could he have ever doubted him?

Nick nodded and was just happy that he had Claudia, he got up and they walked back into the anomaly hand in hand.

* * *

**Well there you go! I finally finished it. The new series of Primeval is amazing, although I'm still a bit annoyed about Nick's hairstyle! lol**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
